The present invention relates to equipment used for the sport of windsurfing, and the like, and, more particularly, to a mast foot assembly for adjustably and releasably holding a mast to a mast track having a slot in a planar member with upper and lower surfaces and disposed on a surface of a sailing device comprising, a base member disposed on the upper surface of the mast track and having a pair of first bores at respective ends thereof disposed over the slot, the base member having a central mounting portion between the first bores with a second bore therethrough normal to the upper and lower surfaces and having a first slot communicating between a side of the base member and the second bore; a retaining key member sized to slidably fit within the first slot in the base member and having a second slot communicating with an inner end thereof; a pair of nut members each having a treaded bore therein disposed under the lower surface of the mast track; a pair of threaded members carried by the base member and passing through respective ones of the first bores in threaded engagement with respective ones of the nut members, the threaded members each having a head portion unable to pass through the first bore associated therewith; a cylindrical pivot and retaining pin carried by a lower end of the mast and having a circumferential groove aligned with the first slot with the mast disposed on the base member with the pin disposed in the second bore, the retaining key member being slidable into the first slot to have portions simultaneously engaged with the first slot and the groove to pivotally retain the pin in the second bore and being slidable out of the first bore to allow the pin and the mast carrying it to be removed from the base portion; and, cam handle means carried by the base portion with the threaded members passing therethrough for simultaneously creating or releasing a lifting force on the head portion of the threaded members.
Windsurfing is a sport that has gained rapid acceptance around the world. As with most such sports, the associated equipment has undergone many improvements since its first introduction in order to make the equipment more useful in a competitive environment. As depicted in FIG. 1, the typical windsurfing board 10 has a 12 mast mounted to its top surface and extending upward therefrom in the manner of many sailing type devices. A so-called wishbone boom 14 extends aft from the mast 12 at about shoulder height to the sailor using the board and a triangular said 16 is mounted between the top and foot of the mast 12 and the aft end of the boom 14 as depicted in the figure. For various reasons which are not important to the present invention, it is desirable to be able to adjust the position of the mast 12 on the board 10 fore and aft as depicted by the arrows 18 in FIG. 1. This is typically accomplished in the manner depicted in FIGS. 2 and 3. A mast track 19 comprised of a hollow box 20 having a longitudinally slot 22 in the top thereof is embedded into the top surface of the board 10 during the manufacture thereof. In the simplest prior art approach as depicted in the figures, a bolt 24 is embedded in the end of the mast 12 to extent outward longitudinally therefrom. Typically, the end of the mast 12 is fitted with a flexible mast joint; however, this is not critical to the discussion and invention here. Where there is a mast joint, the bolt 24 would be embedded therein and project therefrom. A matching nut 26 is disposed within the box 20. The bolt 24 is passed through the slot 22 into threaded engagement with the nut 26. By twisting the mast 12 in a clockwise direction, the nut 26 can be drawn tight against the inside of the top of the box 20 to hold the mast 12 in a given position. By twisting the mast 12 in a counterclockwise direction, the nut 26 can be loosened sufficiently to allow the mast 12 and nut 26 to be slid fore and aft along the slot 22.
Over the past few years as the sport of windsurfing has gained extreme popularity, various attempts have been made to simplify the task of adjusting the position of the mast foot on the surface of the board. Most, if not all, employ variations of the basic box and slot approach described above. Examples of such prior art approaches varying from the simple to the ridiculous can be found with reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,730,568 (Campbell); 4,718,367 (Camp et al.); 4,573,423 (Dumortier); 4,526,120 (Gaide); 4,449,466 (Marker et al.); 4,528,926 (Brockhaus et al.); 4,700,649 (Schotz); 4,740,182 (Pertramer); 4,273,062 (Marker et al.); and 4,455,959 (Suzuki).
While some of these devices may work for the single task of adjustably affixing the foot of the mast 12 to the top of the board 10, other necessary attributes of a truly useful system are generally lacking. For one, such adjustments to the mast position are often accomplished on the water where the sailor does not have the benefit of two hands available in a stable environment. The sailor's hands and fingers may be cold and wet. Tools are not available. Thus, a truly workable mast foot adjusting system should be workable on the water, with wet hands, and, most importantly, with one hand. In extreme weather or surf conditions which may arise, a sailor may wish or need to remove the mast 12 from its attachment to the board 12 and lay it on the board 12 with the sail 16 and boom 14 in a furled conditions so that the sailor can lay on them on the board 12 and hand paddle the board 12 back to shore. Thus, the ideal mast foot adjusting system should permit easy release of the mast 12 from the holding and adjusting portions carried by the board 10--again, on the water and preferably with one wet and cold hand.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mast foot holding and adjusting system for use with the mast of a windsurfing board, or the like, which allows fore and aft adjusting of the position of the mast on a mast track in the top surface of the board in a manner which is quick and simple and which can be accomplished on the water with one hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mast foot holding and adjusting system for use with the mast of a windsurfing board, or the like, which allows the mast to be released from a holding and adjusting portion carried by a mast track in the top surface of the board in a manner which is quick and simple and which can be accomplished on the water with one hand.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mast foot holding and adjusting system for use with the mast of a windsurfing board, or the like, which allows the mast to be released from a holding and adjusting portion carried by a mast track in the top surface of the board by employing a one hand operable cam lever while providing a more secure two point gripping of the mast track wherein the two gripping points are simultaneously released by the action of the cam lever.
Other objects and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the description which follows hereinafter when taken in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.